Multiparameter lighting fixtures are lighting fixtures, which illustratively have two or more individually remotely adjustable parameters such as focus, color, image, position, or other light characteristics. Multiparameter lighting fixtures are widely used in the lighting industry because they facilitate significant reductions in overall lighting system size and permit dynamic changes to the final lighting effect. Applications and events in which multiparameter lighting fixtures are used to great advantage include showrooms, television lighting, stage lighting, architectural lighting, live concerts, and theme parks. Illustrative multi-parameter lighting fixtures are described in the product brochure entitled “The High End Systems Product Line 2001” and are available from Barco Lighting Systems, Inc. of Austin, Tex.
Multiparameter lighting fixtures are commonly constructed with a lamp housing that may pan and tilt in relation to a base housing so that light projected from the lamp housing can be remotely positioned to project on the stage surface. Commonly a plurality of multiparameter lights are controlled by an operator from a central controller. The central controller is connected to communicate with the plurality of multiparameter lights via a communication system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,187 titled “Computer controlled lighting system having automatically variable position, color, intensity and beam divergence” to Bomhorst, which is incorporated herein by reference, disclosed a plurality of multiparameter lights and a central controller.
Typically, the lamp housing of a multiparameter light contains the optical components and the lamp. The lamp housing is rotatably mounted to a yoke that provides for a tilting action of the lamp housing in relation to the yoke. The lamp housing is tilted in relation to the yoke by a motor actuator system that provides remote control of the tilting action by the central controller. The yoke is rotatably connected to the base housing that provides for a panning action of the yoke in relation to the base housing. The yoke is panned in relation to the base housing by a motor actuator system that provides remote control of the panning action by the central controller.
Multiparameter lights may be constructed with various light sources. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,893 to Belliveau, incorporated by reference herein, discloses various multiparameter lighting devices that have been constructed using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,893 to Belliveau discloses a multiparameter light constructed of a plurality of LEDs that can individually vary the intensity of the light sources of the same wavelength or color in relation to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,217 to Belliveau, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a multiparameter theatre stage light that comprises a plurality of LEDs as the light source. The theatre light disclosed comprises a lamp housing in which is mounted a plurality of LEDs to project a graphical output. The lamp housing can pan and tilt to provide remote positioning of the lamp housing for projection of light in different locations on the stage.
In the prior art the use of multiparameter LED theatre lights is now wide spread. An example of the prior art is the Impression “120 RZ” product by German Light Products of GLP German Light Products Inc., 10945 Pendleton Street, Sun Valley, Calif. 91352.
The Impression “120 RZ” is comprised of a lamp housing containing a plurality of LEDs that projection light from the lamp housing all in the same direction. The Impression “120 RZ” also has an optical zoom parameter that allows the light emitted from the LEDs to zoom from a spot (10 degrees) to a flood (26 degrees).
There is a need to provide a more dynamic theatre light device where the light emitted from the LEDs can be directed to more than one location simultaneously on the projection surface by remote control. A theatre light that can direct multiple beams of light to multiple locations on the projection surface can have greater control of the light energy emitted by the LEDs including changing the pattern and distribution of the projected light.